


Gold Charms

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, McNully Need Love, Nail Polish, Post-Yule Ball, Quidditch Crush, Random & Short, Ravenclaw, Romantic Fluff, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: Tucked away in the chair by the bookcase, with a napkin with pastries to share between themselves. Usually, they would talk and unwind about their days without Skye, Orion, or any of her other friends bothering them. The two would stay in the common room talking while most everyone else had gone to bed. Their only company some nights would be Ellie's tuxedo cat Binx, purring away while they chuckled in the low-light, the enchanted star chart above them slowly revolving. Tonight, however, the new addition of a bottle with gold liquid sat to the right of the redhead.
Relationships: Andre Egwu/Orion Amari, Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hogwarts Mystery





	1. Simple Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sky blue color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599881) by [Lara_Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari). 



> Hello, my Lovelies! I typically would post on here and Tumblr; however, it is after midnight here, and I have to be awake for work in the morning. So Tumblr will have to wait.
> 
> However, I got this idea from Lara_Kaminari and her fic Sky Blue Color. I liked that idea of Murphy and nail polish for some reason. Weird, I know. 
> 
> Besides, late-night talks are great!
> 
> Enough about me, Let's get to Murphy and Ellie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery Characters.
> 
> I do, however, own Ellie. :)

Murphy stared at the redhead, "What did you say?" She asked to meet him up in the common room after practice. Tucked away in the chair by the bookcase, with a napkin with pastries to share between themselves. Usual nights, they would talk and unwind about their days; without interruption from Skye, Orion, or any of her other friends. Ellie would swear up and down she wasn't that popular. The two would stay in the common room talking while most everyone else had gone to bed. Their only company some nights would be Ellie's tuxedo cat Binx, purring away. At the same time, they chuckled in the low-light, the enchanted star chart above them slowly revolving. The new addition of a bottle with gold liquid sat to the right of the redhead. 

Binx was currently distracted batting around on the floor someone's lost scrunchie. The sound of the cat's rough purrs being the only other noise in the tower.

The bespectacled girl sighed, "I said I need to borrow your hand…"

"Why?"

"Because…" She whispered, stretching out her oddly plain fingers. Perhaps he was odd, but he made a habit of learning weird details about Ellana Bennett. One is that she had a terrible habit of biting her fingernails. Unless they were painted, no nail polish was strange to see.

"This has an 82.4% possibility of being a trap." The blond noted as he placed both of his hands back into his lap.

"Muuuuuurphy." She whined, before giving the blond a pout.

"Elllllliee," He mimicked.

She puffed out her cheeks, earning a small laugh from the Quidditch enthusiast, "Binx knocked my last bottle of nail polish."

Murphy crossed his arms, putting points together of where this line of conversation was headed. "Okay, so he knocked over your nail polish…" 

Ellie sighed as she ruffled her hair and pushed it out of her face, "Because he knocked the bottle over, I had a hell of a time trying to up the mess." Murphy opened his mouth, "I panicked, so Scourigfy was the last thing on my mind. Then, Binx almost kept stepping into the puddle of nail polish." Murphy smirked as he noticed she began to use some of his hand gestures, "Then Tulip walked in with Dennis. Ugh! Dennis almost killed himself by standing in the mess."

"Oookay," Murphy noted tried not to laugh.

"So finally after we got Binx and Dennis, Tulip asked me why didn't I just use Scourigfy...and long story short. I had no other nail polish." Ellie stated with slight pink to her cheeks, this was a stupid thing to ask of him. "But, Rowan had some that her mom sent her. She never wears it."

"And this involves me...how?" He questioned, looking at the embarrassed girl in front of him.

Why was this so frustrating, Jacob would have done it for her no problem. "Because… I don't know how this nail polish looks or applies."

Murphy paused, the confusion evident on his face, "You lost me."

"I need your hand to see how the nail polish applies," Ellie stated as she held out her own hand. "If I need one coat, two. Is the color muted…"

Murphy smirked, rolling his chair closer to Ellie, "So, what your saying is, I'm the guinea pig." 

"Not a guinea pig?" Ellie spoke.

"What do you think I wouldn't make a cute guinea pig?" Ellie giggled at the pout that crossed the blond's face.

"An adorable and charming guinea pig…" Ellie giggled as she held out her hand again, "Can I have your hand, please." Ellie let her bottom lip sit out to produce a pout. This may or may not have been her new secret weapon against the Quidditch Commentator. "If you are worried about it, I'll do one nail…"

"Or…" Murphy held up a finger proposing an idea. Ellie paused in mild interest. They stared at each other in comfortable silence before Murphy continued, "For every nail, you paint… I get to ask you a question." Binx went running around the common room, his small feet thundering on the stone floor.

Ellie quirked an amused eyebrow, "What if I only paint one nail?"

"Then, I only ask one." Murphy responded in kind, "Are you scared I will find your deep, dark secrets?"

Ellie gave him a look before she rolled her eyes, "Why did I expect some bullshit statistic."

Murphy looked offended at her statement, "I will have you know, 79.8% of my statistics are accurate."

Ellie smirked before she tapped Murphy's nose gently. "So you admit that some of your statistics are bullshit…"

"Don't tell anyone, It would ruin my credibility if it got out." Murphy jested as he returned her tap on the nose. Ellie stuck out her tongue as he flicked her nose. Ellie smiled at the small smile on Murphy's face as he held out his right hand. His fingers resting gently on the side of her armchair. Ellie noticed his cautious motions. She gave him an odd look as she reached for the gold bottle next to her. She picked up the small bottle and shook the contents quickly. They sat quietly as she prepped the polish. Soon, the scent of polish filled there noses.

Ellie unscrewed the cap and removed the brush. The barely visible black brush was coated in shimmering gold paint. The cold paint touched Murphy's nail, "Hm, Let's see... What's the most imaginative insult you can come up with?"

"The possibility of only asking one question, that is the best you got?" She quipped as she continued with her strokes. Pouting at the uneven quality of the paint. 

Murphy stuck out his tongue, "Answer the question, Bennett."

"Someone's cranky, he is back to using my last name." She felt a flick against her cheek, "Fine, Um…" She sat back for a moment as she thought it over. After a second, she went back to painting his nail, "I remember back in third year… when I had to babysit that demon child, Lucius Malfoy was just a right git. All I could think was turning back around and yelling 'you son-of-a-motherless-goat.' But, I didn't," Ellie stopped to admire her work, "you should be proud."

"Son-of-a-motherless-goat?" a chuckle slipped from Murphy's lips.

Ellie pouted, quickly grabbing the gold bottle as Binx sped around the floor. The black cat barely missed the end table. "You asked!" she giggled. She looked that gold color on his thumb. It was not the prettiest polish, but it had a certain charm. Her blue-green eye flickered to his Honey-gold.

She did like charming things…

Ellie felt a slight blush appear across her cheeks as she quietly started painting his index finger. Murphy smirked and release the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "So…" He began to search for the right words, "The Yule ball…" he started looking away. He liked having her soft hands, adjusting his hands. "You and Weasley… Bill Weasley." He never felt lost in his words. His cheeks were warm.

"Yes?" Ellie brought her eyes up cautiously. Her hand stopped.

"Did you have fun at the Yule ball with Weasley, uh, Bill?" Murphy finally asked. 

Ellie shrugged, "It was nice; we dance quite a bit. I felt bad for Bill, though." Murphy quirked an eyebrow, Ellie sighed as she readjusted her glasses, "You really don't think I was his first choice. Oh no, he wanted to go with Emily Tyler."

"Oh, is she the dark-haired Gryffindor, always wear pink."

"Yes, and it is atrocious," Ellie noted, "Anyway, Bill says he is over her, But…not my place to say."

Murphy nodded as he looked her over. "Do you like Weasley?"

Ellie tapped his nose before she finished his second nail, "That makes three questions." Murphy let a sad overcome his face as he watched her face. Ellie gave her decision rattle around her head. Ellie looked to see Murphy waiting for her anxiously. Ellie gently hooked her finger around his middle finger. After a second, she started her first stroke, "No, I don't like Bill like that. Actually, the person I wanted to go with…" She paused. "He didn't seem interested in go to the ball." 

Ellie actually remembers the excitement through the common room. Even Orion and Skye seem to take a break from Quidditch long enough to be excited about a winter ball. Murphy was unbothered and uninterested in attending the ball. He never even noted that he wanted to attend. Ellie also made reference here and there; in fact, it was as if Murphy dodged the subject. "Sounds like the guy is an idiot if you ask me…"

Ellie did smile at that comment, "He can be, but I think He can have a one-track mind." She let her fingers gently tapped against his hand. "Something about being the next big Quidditch Commentator."

"I told you, 100% an idiot." He whispered.

She smiled, looking down at the now sleeping cat. Binx was curled up in front of Murphy's Wheelchair, purring contently, "Yeah, so I hear." She reached for his next extended finger, his pinky.

Murphy gently reached over to stroke her cheek, "What is your favorite way to spend a Saturday?"

Ellie leaned her head into his hand. Ellie was focused on her work in front of her. "I love spending my time in the little bookshop in town. Then a good mug of butterbeer while playing wizard's chess seems wonderful." Ellie was shocked by how fast she had completed his pinky finger.

Murphy's face felt red. Murphy stared at his hand to note his unadorned ring finger, "I think you skipped a nail." 

Ellie stared at the very vacant nail in front of her, "So I have…" She dipped her brush into the polish once more. She turned back to the only other soul in the common room.

McNully had his words, waiting for the slightest brush of polish. The cold, wet feeling was welcomed, "Ellie, would you like to go out with me?"


	2. Green with Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre watched Ellie unscrew the top of the green bottle. Murphy’s hand was resting gently on her knee. This little exchange was either missed or ignored by everyone but Andre. He honestly was jealous of how detached the two could be from the world when they wanted. Perhaps he was naive, or he was shallow, but he just wished to have a boy look at him like Murphy looked at Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!
> 
> Two uploads in one day. I wish I could say I am skilled, but, I had this chapter done before "Simple Charm." Actually this was my first idea for Gold Charms: Two-shot, it just didn't have quite the same light-hearted feel I like for Murphy and Ellie. But, I couldn't scrap this chapter because I honestly loved it very much. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys will appreciate it as well!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts Mystery Characters.
> 
> I do however own Ellie Bennett (So Yay Me!)

Andre blinked, “You want me to watch out for Charlie?”

“That’s not what I meant at all,” McNully noted as he held out his wand hand. Andre noted McNully had his left pinky finger painted a soft baby blue, while his index was shiny silver.

In fact, Andre could remember a time when McNully had his whole right hand-painted gold. I seemed nowadays McNully would always have at least one to two nails painted with odd colors. It was certainly an interesting fashion choice, Andre noted, but he didn’t want to embarrass his friend either.

Andre sighed, shaking his head. He had not been following his friend’s train of thought as close as he thought. “What do you mean then?”

McNully quirked an eyebrow. He paused briefly “There is a 68.9% percent chance that Charlie Weasley is the one to watch when it comes to Seekers here at Hogwarts.” The hands started to go. Andre let his eyes follow their movements; the colors were slightly distracting, “You know-” The entryway to the common room opened as four Ravenclaw girls came walking into the circular room. McNully’s words died. They were snickering amongst themselves. Andre wished he could have taken a photo at the soft look that crossed the Commentator’s face as he whipped his head around to look at a bespectacled redhead. McNully’s girlfriend, Ellie.

The redhead was smiling as she tried to reach over and jokingly push a girl with evidently singed two-toned hair, “Skye, you’re terrible!”

“Listen, all I am sayin’ is he is barkin’ up the wrong tree with Haywood,” Skye noted as she took a seat next to Andre on the couch. She carelessly discarding her bookbag on the floor in front of the sofa.

A dark-hair girl, Rowan, smiled as she flipped a strand of hair over a shoulder, “Yes, well, I think Ben’s crush is cute.”

Another redhead chirped in pulling over a stuffed armchair to make an impromptu circle, “If we were first or second years maybe…” She sat in the blue chair, Tossing her feet over the side of the armchair, “Now, I kinda feel bad that he is unable to read the context clues. Bennett, what’d you think?”

The first redhead merely shrugged, “Ben’s Ben, I don’t think he’ll actually ask her. He had a harmless crush on Rowan,” ignoring the outburst from Rowan, “Then he had a harmless crush on Liz. Just leave him be.” The redhead stopped behind the blond, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she leaned over the back of the couch, “Hey, you.”

McNully leaned back into the cushions to give her a small peck on the lips, “Hey yourself.” 

Andre smiled at the pair in front of him. It was a relief to everyone in the Ravenclaw common room when the news of the two became official. At least until their friend groups became subject to candy moments like this. The Seeker grabbed the pillow, in-between him and Skye, tossing it at the pair, “I have virgin eyes!”

“Virgin eyes that have a thing for Orion,” Rowan muttered. Andre stood up, “No!” Her eyes widened as she tried to place space between them. “No!” She tried to dodge him in between the couches and the coffee table that they were sitting around.

Tulip pulled her legs up to her chest avoid getting stepped on, “Why can’t we all just get along…” she jokingly whined.

“No!” Rowan squealed as Andre managed to grab her cloak. Their friends broke into laughter as Andre pulled Rowan onto the couch. He had her pinned so she wasn’t able to move as he started to pinch her cheeks. “HEY!” 

Andre was laughing as he continued to pinch her cheeks, “Sorry, I just want you to have effortless rosy cheeks.”

“STOOOOP!” Rowan whined she has attempted to push Andre off her. “I don’t want your fashion advice!”

“Never!” Andre joked, keeping her pinned to the couch, but his assault on her cheeks stopped. Their laughter filled the common room, earning some dirty looks from fellow Ravenclaws.

Ellie giggle as she stole another peck from Murphy, “I’ll be back.” her hands slid up his chest and off his shoulders.

McNully smiled before he turned his head to the wrestling pair on the third couch, “Orion, huh?

Andre sat up, letting Rowan pull herself out from where Andre had pinned her. “You.” The Seeker pointed at the Commentator, “And you!” He turned the Ravenclaw Chaser, “Will say or know nothing.”

“Aw, someone’s shy!” Tulip piped in as she smirked.

“More like embarrassed,” Skye snickered, ignoring the glare Andre was sending their way.

The evil redhead snickered, “How cute!” Andre blushed with embarrassment and turned to look away and cross his arms. “Andre…” Tulip let her snickering stop. “I didn’t mean to push it too far…”

“It’s fine.” Andre huffed, “I highly doubt Orion feels the same.” He stated as he sat back into the cushions. His cheeks were flushed, was it that obvious that he was interested in the Ravenclaw Captain. Perhaps he was naive, or he was shallow, but he couldn’t resist the carefree smile that was always present on the other boy’s face. Andre would do anything to have that smile directed at him. “I can’t tell what he is thinking most of the time, you know…” 

What part of the smile was because of Orion optimism, and what part was because of him?

“Orion is high most of the time,” Skye noted as she pulled her legs up and sat sideways. She had a hand under her head for support. “But Orion is not as ditsy as he pretends.”

Murphy readjusted his seat, “As much as I hate to admit it, Skye has a point.”

“Watch it, blondie.”

“What I mean is,” The blond continued, “If you talk with Orion, there is an 89.9% percent chance you will get your answer.”

Rowan stretched before looking at her best friend’s boyfriend, “You have a stat for that?”

“I have a stat for that…” Murphy replied plainly. Rowan’s raised her eyebrows before shrugging, who was she to argue.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stone stairs filled the common room. Soon Ellie reappeared, dressed in a simple ivy green sundress and a gray cardigan over top, her feet were bare, pattering against the stone floor as she made her way over to her group of friends. “Really?” Tulip piped up, “Bare feet on this floor?” Ellie’s small but handsome tuxedo cat. “Tell her, Binx! It’s all nasty, tell all the nasty stuff people bring in.” The redhead cooed at the small black cat. Binx let out a mew of neither agreement nor dismissal as he walked lazily around the circular room.

Ellie rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Murphy. In her hand were two small colorful bottles. Andre noticed Murphy held his hand out to look at the colorful bottles that Ellie was holding, one was silver in color while the other look similar shade of green as her dress. Murphy moved his right arm to rest behind Ellie, he left hand moved the bottles, so the green bottle was visible, “This new?”

Ellie shook her head, “No. I’ve had it, just I’ve never used it.” Murphy shrugged. Ellie relaxed into Murphy’s side, “Anything exciting happen today?” She asked innocently, looking between Skye and Murphy.

“Potions was eventful as always.” Skye shrugged as she tried to hide the very evident burnt hair.

“I was wondering why you’re hair was burnt,” Rowan noted as she pushed herself further back on the couch. “Fire potion?”

“More like she tried to speed up her potion brewing. Skye has never been one for patience.” Murphy chuckled as he felt Ellie reach for his left hand.

Andre smirked as he looked at the Chaser, “If you decide to blow up the dungeon, can you make sure you get that awful tapestry.”

Skye quirked an eyebrow, “There’s a tapestry in the potions room?”

“Of course, Andre would know there was a tapestry in the potions room.” Tulip snorted, “Everyone else is avoiding Snape glaring at them, while Andre is stirring his potion glaring at the woven string.” 

“That woven string makes the room even more unbearable.” Andre joked as he watched Ellie unscrew the top of the green bottle. Murphy’s hand was resting gently on her knee. The distinct scent of nail polish hit his nose.

Skye huffed, “Well, I heard you guys had an interesting Care For Magical Creatures class.”

Ellie adjusted her glasses, the brush still in her hand, “Well, any class with Barnaby and Charlie is interesting…” Ellie started, as she adjusted Murphy’s hand looking at his left fingers. Murphy merely watched with mild interest as she reached for his ring finger. “Their Firecrab, apparently, was ill.”

“I’ve never smelt as much sulfur as I did today.” Rowan mutter as she pinched her nose, “I was horrible.”

Ellie started to carefully paint Murphy’s ring finger, a ghastly muted green color. Her nose scrunched in disgust, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“You and Merula were off chasing a bowtruckle. You two didn’t have to smell it, “ Rowan whined.

Murphy leaned towards Ellie, not moving his hand, “Ah, you’re leaving me for Merula, I see how it is.” He gave her a fake pout as he jutted out his lips.

Ellie looked up and gave him a quick peck before she returned to her task at hand, “You are the only one who deals with my bullshit,” Ellie whispered. Pinching his finger as she attempted as she rolled Murphy’s finger removing any excess paint off the sides. She dipped the brush back into the nail polish and started possibly the second coat.

This little exchange was either missed or ignored by everyone but Andre. He honestly was jealous of how detached the two could be from the world when they wanted. Andre was surprised at the sudden weight rolled onto him, “It was horrible.” Rowan cried dramatically as she laid across the seeker’s lap.

“And you say I am dramatic,” Andre noted with a chuckle, it was like having a little sister he thought as he tried to push Rowan off. “Skye, help…”

Skye shook her head, examining her own fingernails, “Oh no… you are on your own.”

“Traitor.”

“Whiney.”

“Bitch.”

“Chicken shit.” Skye retorted with a smile on her face, “Just say the word, and I will be sure to help you get on our fair Captain’s radar?”

Murphy snorted as he looked across the way, “I wouldn’t trust her.” Skye’s protest was lost in his next comment, “There’s a 72.5% chance that she will screw up your chances.”

Skye shrugged, “Orion is hard to read…”

“Listen,” Murphy spoke, trying to play cool, “I can do some research and see if Orion is interested in anyone.”

Ellie let out a snort, “Yes, the blind leading the blind.” She uttered, smiling at her boyfriend before tapping his nose, “It will certainly be entertaining to watch.”

Murphy looked shocked, and playfully grabbed his chest with his dry hand, “You act as though I didn’t pick up on the signals.”

“I practically had to tell you ‘Ask me out, dumbass’.” She noted the smile on his face.

Murphy shrugged, “Still a signal…”

The group laughed, cause more Ravenclaws in the common room to glare. After a moment, Andre starting to feel the circulation in his legs go, “Damn your heavy…” Andre quipped, trying to push his dark-haired friend onto the floor.

Rowan shot up from Andre’s lap, her hand tossing the tail of his scarf over his face. “How rude…” Rowan had a mocked offended look on her, “And here I was feeling sorry for your love-life.”

“Coming from the one who doesn’t want a love-life…” Andre quipped g,ently tugging on Rowan’s dark hair. 

“Children,” Ellie spoke up, examining the final product on McNully’s finger, “Fight nice…”

Rowan rolled her eyes with a smile, “but, Mom…”

Andre let out a laugh, “Mom, She started it!” imitating a child ratting on their sibling. 

“If you can’t fight nice, then you can’t fight together…” Ellie started pretending to take up the maternal role, “Now, behave, or you won’t have dessert.”

Tulip stuck out her tongue to tease the pair across the way, “Ha-ha, you got in trouble by Mom…” The redhead joked as she tried to set her back against the chair. There was a brief pause before her eyes were wide-open, quickly she sat up, “Hey Rowan, when is our essay due for Ancient runes?”

“Tomorrow,” Rowan began as she turned to look at the other redhead, “You forgot all about it.”

Tulip gave a sheepish smile, “I kinda forgot about it.” She noted, “I was busy though with the whole snooping into Rakepick thing…”

“That was your know decision,” Ellie sang as she wiped more paint off the side of Murphy’s finger.

Tulip folded her hands as she stared at the dark-haired girl, “Please help?”

Rowan sighed before rolling her eyes, “Fine, but you so own me.” The girl stood up, dusting off her uniform. She cracked her back, “But we are going to the library, there will be fewer distractions for you there.”

“You don’t know me very well then,” Tulip quipped before sticking out her tongue.

Rowan turned to pick up her bookbag, “Ellie coming?” She asked, looking at the girl dressed in green.

Ellie shrugged as she stood up slowly, Murphy gave a noise at the sudden movement. “Yeah, I should start my Divination assignment anyway…” 

“While you ladies go to the library,” Skye began, she pointed back and forth between herself and Murphy, “We’ll deal with Andre and the Captain.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

Murphy answered quickly, “No.”

Ellie rolled her eyes before gave Murphy’s hand a gentle squeeze before she started down the stairs to the dormitories. “Good Luck, Andre, you’ll need it with those two.”

“Thanks…” Andre mumbled with his head in his hands.

“ELLANA BENNETT, WHY ARE YOU WALKING BAREFOOT ON THIS FLOOR? IT’S DISGUSTING!” the distinct voice of Badeea resonant up the stairs.

Tulip threw her hands in the air agreeing with the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah!
> 
> Seriously Ellie gets some shoes on!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and/or kudos down below!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~AlleyChaton

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my Lovelies.
> 
> There is a part-two that will be up sometime this week. So, keep an eye out. Please leave a comment and/or kudos down below.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~AlleyChaton


End file.
